1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antennas, and particularly, to a global positioning system antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers are widely used. Global positioning system antennas can be installed in such portable devices to receive/send wireless signals. However, most antennas have complicated structure and are large, compromising most current efforts toward device size conservation. However, if miniaturized antennas can be installed in the portable devices, communication quality of the portable devices may suffer.
Therefore, a global positioning system antenna is desired that can overcome the limitations described.